


modern asoiaf ficlets

by notdenisa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdenisa/pseuds/notdenisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some of my word vomit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon/Rhaegar; cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of joncon feelings, y'know?

“Do you really need to smoke that much?” Jon asks, before he can stop himself. They've had this conversation before. The palms of his hands are beginning to sweat, so he nervously wipes them on his jeans. You aren’t supposed to get nervous around your best friend. That’s not how friendships work, yet Jon can’t help it with Rhaegar.

Not for the lack of trying.

Rhaegar turns to look at him, smiling slightly.

“I don’t need to. I want to.” His voice is quiet and the wind from the open window is making his hair fall into his eyes.

“Well, if you get cancer, don’t expect me to hold your hand when you are bald and dying in a hospital bed.” Jon says, mock-mad. Rhaegar snorts and tucks a strand of almost-silver hair behind his ear.

“I would hold yours, if the roles were reversed. It’s clear who’s the better friend here.” He says, his voice light, the corners of his mouth curved into a smirk. Jon breaks the eye contact first, and Rhaegar turns to look out the window.

 _I would hold your hand whenever you wanted me to_ , Jon thinks.


	2. Daenerys/Daario; hair dye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just... a thing i wrote during my dany/daario modern!au phase?

"Well, how do I look?” Daario asks, arms spread wide, huge grin on his face, and Daenerys can’t help but laugh, looking at his purple hair.

"You look ridiculous.” She manages to breathe out between giggles.

"Oh come on princess, be serious!” He gives her a pointed look. Dany swallows and has to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing.

"It certainly matches your eye.” She nods and points at the black eye he’s currently sporting. He sighs heavily and shakes his head. "And here I was, thinking you would appreciate the change.”

She crosses the room and puts her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "I do, I really do. But did you really have to dye the beard too?”

"There was a lot of dye left, and I got creative.” He replies and she snorts, not being able to hold the laughter any longer.

"It’s a good look, don’t worry. But we don’t match anymore.” She pulls at the sleeve of her blue dress and pouts.

"You know what that means, princess.” Daario begins and pulls Daenerys forward, so she's flush against his chest and has to look up to look at his face, before continuing. "It’s time for a wardrobe change.”

 

And when two days later she finds herself buying a pair of purple jeans, she tells herself it doesn’t mean anything.


End file.
